


Sore Loser

by wonderclam



Series: Sore Loser [1]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: "Hot but ridiculous sekai dude smut", Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sexual Content, but just a little bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6090900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderclam/pseuds/wonderclam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the middle of summer, and with Sehun's parents on vacation out of the country, he and Jongin have spent the better part of two weeks sitting on the couch playing through every video game they own.  Although it seemed like a perfect plan at first, by the end of those two weeks they're bored out of their minds.  A little bet should make things interesting again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story is marked as completed, but only because there is no real central plot tying the chapters together. i may add new chapters from time to time as inspiration strikes, but everything here can be read as is.

“Did you bring drinks?” Sehun immediately asked from his spot sprawled out on the couch in front of the TV when he heard the front door open. Instead of getting a verbal response, an ice cold can was pressed to the side of his neck, causing him to yelp in surprise and jerk away. “Asshole,” he muttered, taking the can from his best friend, Jongin, as the other boy hopped over the back of the couch and flopped down on the cushion next to him.

“Of course I brought drinks. What are we playing today?” Jongin asked, cracking open his own beverage after stashing the remaining cans in the conveniently placed mini cooler under the coffee table in front of them for easy access later.

“Madden,” Sehun answered, handing Jongin the second controller and bringing up the screen for them to select their teams.

“We’ve played this, like, four hundred times in the last two weeks,” Jongin complained as he scrolled through the list of teams until he found one he liked.

“We’ve played every game we own four hundred times in the last two weeks,” Sehun pointed out.

“We could always do something else for the day,” Jongin suggested.

“Nope, that would interfere with the plan,” Sehun said.

Jongin sighed. Sehun’s “plan” consisted of not attending his summer school classes (who really needed to pass chemistry anyway? It’s not like he was going to be a chemist) and sitting on his ass all day while his parents were on holiday touring around Europe for two weeks. Jongin had been completely on board to begin with, but thirteen days of the same thing over and over again was starting to get to him.

“It doesn’t have to be anything huge. We could go to a movie or something.”

“That would require putting on a shirt,” Sehun said, stretching out his long legs and propping his feet up on the coffee table to draw attention to the fact that he was wearing nothing but a pair of ratty, old (“Comfortable!”) basketball shorts. Jongin gave up then, knowing how stubborn the other could be. He would just have to find another way to make the day more entertaining.

“Hey,” Jongin said suddenly a few minutes later, an idea coming to him. Sehun made some sort of caveman grunt to show he was paying attention even though his eyes never moved from the screen. “Why don’t we make a bet?”

“What kind of bet?” Sehun asked, still focused on the game.

“How about, first person to score gets to flick the other person as hard as they can on the forehead.” Maybe it was a little childish, but he had time to come up with something better.

“Ok, you’re on,” Sehun agreed.

The next few minutes were quiet as they concentrated on playing. When Jongin thought he had a clear shot for a pass, Sehun surprised him with an interception and ran the ball back for a touchdown, effectively scoring the first points of the game.

“Ha, suck on that!” Sehun exclaimed as the animated plyer on the screen did a victory dance. “Come here,” he instructed, turning to face Jongin, who looked less than enthusiastic about the turn of events. But a bet was a bet, so Jongin closed his eyes and held his hair away from his forehead, waiting for impact.

_THWACK!_

“Ow! Motherfuck!”

Sehun cackled as Jongin reeled back and clutched his head.

“You’re right, this is more fun!” Sehun said, picking up his controller and getting back into the game. “Ok, ok, next person to score get five dollars from the other.” Jongin agreed and reached for his own controller again. They played for a while longer before Jongin scored and happily collected his winnings from a scowling Sehun.

“You got lucky,” Sehun muttered as he handed over the money.

“You’re just a sore loser,” Jongin replied, tucking the bill into his wallet. “Alright, next person to score gets to tell the other what to do,” he said, still hoping he might be able to force Sehun into doing something else for the day.

“Is that a time limit thing? Like you have to do what I say for two minutes? Or you just give the person a command and they have to do it?” Sehun asked.

“No time limit, just one task,” Jongin clarified. He could easily give Sehun the task of going to see a movie instead of sitting there playing video games they could recite word for word by that point.

“Alright, I have one condition, though.”

“What’s that?”

“I’m not leaving the house.”

Well there went that plan.

“Fine, whatever,” Jongin sighed disappointedly and refocused on the game, biting his tongue until he managed to score again. “Finished your beer and drink two more,” he said immediately.

“Are you trying to get me drunk?” Sehun accused, reaching for his can all the same.

“Yes,” Jongin answered honestly. He wanted to stay ahead, so he figured the best thing to do was make sure he had the advantage of being the more sober one of the two. Sehun rolled his eyes as he pulled to more cans out of the cooler under the table. He downed them quickly and let out a loud belch to announce the completion of his task.

“Bravo,” Jongin said, applauding sarcastically.

“Whatever, let’s go,” Sehun said, starting the game once again.

_“Whoever scores tells the other person what to do”_ became their go-to bet for most of the game.

The next time Sehun scored he made Jongin take three shots from the first bottle he pulled out of his parents’ liquor cabinet. “Even playing field,” he reasoned.

An hour later, Sehun had been contracted to wash all the dirty dishes at Jongin’s house before his mother got home from work, and had to buy Jongin lunch for a week. Jongin was feeling pretty good about his winning streak until Sehun started to score again towards the end of the game.

The alcohol Jongin had consumed earlier in the game (and continued to consume at a less intense pace throughout the game) had him just loose enough to be ok with dancing naked in front of the window after Sehun’s next touchdown.

“That was truly inspired,” Sehun said, his speech just the tiniest bit slurred, as Jongin sat back down on the couch after pulling his underwear back on. He wouldn’t have bothered, but he didn’t think Sehun’s mother would appreciate his bare bottom on her furniture.

“I know, I’ve got moves.”

Less than thirty seconds later Sehun had scored again.

“Yes! Ok, you have to be my footstool,” Sehun said excitedly.

“What? There’s a table right in front of you, why do I have to have your gross feet on me?” Jongin complained. Sehun leaned forward and pushed the table off to the side, giving Jongin enough room to kneel in front of him.

“There, no more table.”

“This is stupid,” Jongin grumbled, getting onto his hands and knees on the floor, facing the TV.

“Hey, this was your idea,” Sehun reminded him. Jongin huffed in annoyance as Sehun lifted his feet and dropped them none too gently on his back.

“How am I supposed to play like this?” Jongin asked, looking back at Sehun for advice.

“That’s your issue,” was all Sehun had to say. “And you better figure it out quick because I’m ready to play.” Jongin scrambled to grab his controller and, figuring it was the only way he could free up his hands, dropped down onto his elbows just as Sehun started the next play.

They played in silence for a while, neither making much progress. With nothing exciting happening in the game, Sehun found his attention wandering… to the perky bottom sticking up right in his line of sight.

“You have a nice ass,” he blurted out before he could put the filter between his brain and mouth into use.

“What the fuck, dude?” Jongin laughed, briefly glancing back over his shoulder before turning his attention back to the game lest he give Sehun the chance to score.

Not wanting to let Jongin know that he hadn’t actually meant to say that, Sehun quickly reasoned, “I’m just saying. Nice asses should be complimented. You happen to have a nice one, so I’m complimenting it.”

“You are so fucking weird,” Jongin muttered, taking the other boy’s random outburst as an attempt to distract him.

Another couple of minutes passed quietly with Sehun trying to keep his mind on the game instead of Jongin's butt. If he wasn’t somewhat inebriated, he may have wondered why he found his best friend’s bottom so appealing when he had never given it a second thought in the past, but he was so he didn’t really care all that much t the moment. He just knew he really wanted to see it without a layer of fabric covering it. Maybe touch it. Probably touch it. Eventually he came up with a brilliant potentially catastrophic plan to do just that.

“So we’re tied and the next person to score wins the game, so the last bet had to be a good one,” he said.

“Absolutely,” Jongin agreed.

“So when I win I get to fuck your nice ass.”

Jongin was silent for a moment while he processed what Sehun had just said, then let out a bark of laughter. “If there was any way you could possibly beat me I might be worried, but that’s not gonna happen. So when _I_ win you have to post on every social media account you have that you like checking out other dudes’ asses.”

“In your dreams.”

“In _your_ dreams.”

“Great comeback, very original.”

While Jongin was busy setting up his next play, Sehun was making sure he would win no matter what. Very carefully, so as not to arouse suspicion, he moved one of his feet off of Jongin's back and let it hover near the kneeling boy’s side. Just as Jongin was starting the play, Sehun ran his foot up Jongin's side, causing him to jerk away and drop his controller, and his on-screen player to drop the ball. Sehun used the opportunity to recover the ball and run it back for a touchdown, making him the winner.

“Asshole!” Jongin yelled, trying to grab his controller and stop Sehun but it was too late. Sehun laughed maniacally as Jongin struggled to sit up.

“Hey, footstool, remember?” Sehun reminded him, using his feet to hold the squirming boy down.

“The game’s over, dickface,” Jongin grouched at him, reaching his arms back to try to knock Sehun’s legs away.

“Whatever. Still no reason to get up; I win, remember?” Jongin stilled then, looking back at Sehun.

“Dude, you weren’t serious,” he said incredulously.

“Absolutely,” Sehun assured him with a smile. "I told you, you have a nice ass. I’d like to get up close and personal with it.”

“You’re _so_ fucking weird,” Jongin mumbled yet again, turning away from his friend and once again attempting to sit up.

“Stay there,” Sehun ordered, pushing Jongin down with his feet once more before standing up and leaving the room. Jongin finally sat up and straightened his back, but didn’t have time to wonder what Sehun was up to before he was coming back into the room with something in his hand. Jongin's eyes widened when he got closer and he could see what it was.

“Holy shit, you’re actually fucking serious.”

“Uh, yeah,” Sehun said as he dropped the bottle and little square package on the couch cushion he had previously been sitting on. “I didn’t know I had to say it a certain number of times before it stopped being a lie. Now, back down on your hands and knees,” he said, stepping behind Jongin and nudging him with his knee and he knelt down behind him.

“Wait, don’t I get a say in this?” Jongin asked nervously.

“Of course you do. What kind of person would I be if I didn’t give you a choice? Although, I think if you wanted to say no you would have made some sort of attempt to do so before now instead of doing exactly what I’ve told you to do,” Sehun all but purred into his ear. Jongin looked down and realized that he had, in fact, obediently put his hands back on the floor.

“Well damn,” he said, somewhat surprised at his own actions.

“But seriously, if you don’t want to just say so,” Sehun said seriously, which helped put jongin’s mind at ease.

After a moment of contemplation Jongin made up his mind. “I guess a deal is a deal.”

“Good boy,” Sehun praised him with a pat on the head as he leaned back to take in the sight of his prize.

“I’m not a dog,” Jongin barked at him, though it lacked any real conviction.

“Uh huh, sure,” Sehun mumbled distractedly. He reached forward with both hands and gently squeezed a cheek in each one. Jongin let out a disgruntled sounding huff that Sehun ignored in favor of massaging the firm muscles of Jongin's upper thighs. He slowly worked his way back up, digging his fingers into the plush flesh along the way.

“Would you get on with it? You said you wanted to fuck it, not tenderize it,” Jongin snapped at him. Sehun’s hands on him were more pleasant than he had expected, and he wanted to get this over with before he embarrassed himself by doing something like letting Sehun know he liked it.

“Shut up, I’m enjoying this. Who knows when I’ll get an opportunity to do this again?”

“Never if I have anything to say about it. But that doesn’t mean you need to drag this out any longer than necessary.”

Sehun ignored Jongin's apparent irritation to continue his exploration for a bit. He dragged his hands down over Jongin's cheeks once again, this time catching the waistband of his underwear and pulling the material down to his knees. He eyed the newly revealed skin giddily taking note of the way it was already turning pink from all of his groping.

“Even nicer like this,” he commented to himself. Jongin rolled his eyes at the carpet.

“Sehun, come on, we don’t have all day here.”

“You know, technically we do.” Jongin glared back at him over his shoulder, silently urging him to hurry the hell up before he changed his mind.

“Ugh, fine. You never let me have any fun,” Sehun complained. He stopped what he was doing and reached behind himself to pick up the items he had put on the couch earlier and set them on the floor beside him. After pausing briefly to pull his own pants off, he picked up the bottle again and flicked the cap open.

Jongin glanced back at him once more when he heard the sound. Taking a deep breath he tried to mentally prepare himself for what was to come. He was still caught off guard, however, when he felt a wet finger prodding at his hole, and Sehun laughed at the way he jumped at the shock.

“Shut up,” Jongin grumbled, bowing his head down to face the floor. Letting Sehun see how his face was heating up would just give him more material to work with to embarrass him, and that wasn’t on his list of things to do today.

“Hey, you’re the one who wanted to speed things up. I’m just doing what you asked,” Sehun said. And, doing just that, he pushed a single finger inside. “Jesus, it’s so tight. You’ve never had anything in here before, have you?” he asked as Jongin tensed and squeezed around the digit harder the further it travelled inside him.

“No,” Jongin groaned. “Why would I?”

“Um, because it feels good?” Sehun suggested like it was the most obvious thing in the world, moving his finger around as much as he could to make room for a second.

“How the hell would you know what it feels like? Oh my god, did you let Tao fuck you? Shit, I knew you guys were up to something, you’ve been spending way too much time together lately.”

While Jongin had been ranting, Sehun felt the muscles around his finger start to loosen, making it easier to stretch the complaining boy faster. Sehun let him keep rambling, counting on him to distract himself while Sehun pulled his first finger almost all the way out and lined up another next to it to push both back in. Unfortunately Jongin wasn’t distracted enough.

“Shit, that does not feel good!” he yelled, tensing up again when it noticed the larger intrusion.

“It might if you would relax,” Sehun said, twisting his fingers around slowly against the added resistance.

“Easy for you to say. You _like_ having things in your ass apparently.”

“Oh, stop being such a baby and unclench a little. I promise, it’ll be better.” Hoping to help move the process along, Sehun used his unoccupied hand to massage Jongin's lower back.

“Fine, whatever. If it doesn’t get any better I’m kicking your ass after this,” Jongin threatened. He took a couple quick breaths, then inhaled as deep as he could and focused on relaxing his whole body as he exhaled.

Sehun could once again feel the difference and slid his fingers in a little deeper, scissoring them apart as he pulled them back out. “See, it’s not so bad, is it?” he said with a self-satisfied smile.

“Whatever.” Even though Sehun was right, Jongin wasn’t going to admit it to him. “I still wouldn’t say it feels good.”

“You’ll see, don’t worry. Now, I’m going to add another one, so stay relaxed, ok?” Jongin nodded his head in response. He felt the fingers stretching him open again as they pulled out, then another joining them as they slid back in. It wasn’t as bad as he expected, but there was still a slight sting that hadn’t been there before and cause him to hiss in displeasure.

“You alright?” Sehun asked when he heard it, but kept working the digits in and out of him, wiggling them around in hopes of finding the spot that would prove him right.

“I’m f-fine,” Jongin assured him, his voice catching when Sehun’s fingers brushed past something that didn’t feel quite so uncomfortable. Sehun smirked at the back of his head.

“Are you sure?” Sehun thrusted his fingers in with a little more force, aiming for the same spot that had made Jongin stutter. He was rewarded with a soft gasp, but no reply. “You have to let me know,” he urged, quickening his movements.

“I said I-I’m f… _fuck_ … I’m _fine_ ,” Jongin tried to snap, any venom he had intended lost in the way he couldn’t seem to take a full breath.

“So it’s not too bad, right?” Sehun teased. Jongin refused to respond, choosing instead to focus on not acting like Sehun was kind of blowing his mind a little bit. “Come on, I know you’re enjoying it.”

“Fuck off, you don’t know shit,” Jongin snarled, proud of how steady he managed to keep his voice. His pride was short-lived, however, as Sehun chose that moment to move the hand that was still resting on his back around his hip and grip it around his gradually hardening member.

“You’re little friend here seems to agree with me.”

Jongin could do nothing but groan as Sehun started moving both his hands simultaneously. The fingers inside him had slowed down considerably. Instead of moving in and out, they were concentrated on one spot, continuously rubbing over his prostate and sending jolts of lightning through him. Momentarily forgetting that he wasn’t supposed to showcase anything but distaste for their current activities, Jongin let out an involuntary whimper when Sehun pulled both of his hands away.

“Don’t worry, we’re not done yet,” Sehun reassured him with a pat to the side of his hip. With the hand not covered in lube, he picked up the second item he had brought with him and tore open the package. “You’re gonna like this part even more,” he said as he rolled the condom onto his own until-now ignored erection. He popped the bottle of lube open again, pouring some on his hand and stroking himself a few times to spread it evenly. “Are you ready?” he asked as he lined himself up behind Jongin.

“Just get it over with,” Jongin said, redoubling his efforts to ignore the fact that Sehun was making him feel the best he had felt in… well, maybe ever. He felt the head of Sehun’s cock nudge against his abused hole, felt the pressure build until his muscles gave way, felt it slide inside and stretch him open further than Sehun’s fingers had. Now that the constant stimulation to his prostate was gone, there was nothing to distract him from feeling every inch of Sehun splitting him open, and as much as it felt like he was being stretched too far, he could admit (only to himself, of course) that it was a sensation he could easily learn to like.

Both of them groaned when Sehun pushed the rest of the way in, his pelvis flush against Jongin's voluptuous ass and hands gripping onto his hips.

“Shit, that’s nice,” Sehun breathed, closing his eyes and basking in the tight heat enveloping him. As he gave Jongin some time to get used to being so full, he occupied himself by rubbing circles into his skin with his thumbs. “You good?” he asked just a moment later, having a difficult time not moving.

“Yeah, I’m good,” Jongin answered.

“Thank Jesus,” Sehun cheered, immediately pulling out a few inches and thrusting slowly back in. He kept up his slow pave for a while, savoring the way Jongin's walls clung around him, seeming to want to pull him in and never let go.

“So, is it everything you thought it would be?” Jongin inquired after a while. The way Sehun was rocking into him, while no match for the intense pleasure his fingers had brought him earlier, was starting to cause a pleasant warmth to spread through him and he had to busy his mouth in some way to keep himself from making any embarrassing noises.

“Your ass is a fucking blessing,” Sehun panted as he increased his speed. “I should thank your parents.”

“Ew, god, no. Please don’t ever do that,” Jongin groaned, praying that Sehun would take the shudder that ran through his body as one of disgust instead of realizing that he was pretty much just as into their activities as the other was by then.

“I could at least bake them a cake.”

“S-stop talking about my p-parents while your dick is in my ass,” Jongin pleaded even though the subject was clearly doing nothing to bring him down. Sehun could feel the way he had started to clench around him again, could feel the way his thighs were starting to quiver with the efforts of keeping himself still.

“You know, this was supposed to be my prize, but I think you might be enjoying it more than me.” Sehun said, an amused grin on his flushed face. Jongin shook his head violently, still refusing to acknowledge that Sehun was right. “You’re lying.”

“Shut the fuck up and just fuck me,” Jongin panted quietly.

“What was that?” Sehun demanded.

“You heard me.”

“No, no I don’t think I did. You’ll have to speak up,” Sehun taunted him. Jongin just shook his head again. “No? Ok, then I guess I’ll just have to make you speak up.” With that, Sehun pulled out, changed his angle slightly, and slammed back in. To his credit, Jongin managed to not make a sound. He did, however, fall down to his elbows and bury his face in his arms.

“Still nothing?” Sehun pulled out and adjusted himself before snapping his hips forward again. Jongin had to fight hard to keep quiet that time. Sehun was getting closer and closer to that spot with every thrust. If he kept it up, in no time he would be right-

“There! There, fuck me right there!” Jongin yelled, no longer able to contain himself as Sehun pounded directly into his prostate.

“That’s what I thought,” Sehun said smugly as Jongin started to rock back against him. Before long Jongin was moaning out loud every time his ass made contact with Sehun’s hips.

Slowing down, Sehun leaned forward over Jongin's perfectly arched back, bracing his hands on either side of his elbows, and started thrusting into him as fast and deep as he could, earning a string of unintelligible curses from the boy under him.

“Tell me how good it feels,” Sehun husked into his ear. All Jongin could produce was a choked off whimper. “Come on, tell me,” he demanded, balancing himself on one hand and using the other to grip Jongin's dripping cock, the sticky fluid leaking from the tip easing the slide of his hand as he started moving it.

“Oh god, Sehun, it feels so fucking good. Don’t stop, don’t stop!” Jongin panted, torn between rutting back onto the thick cock sending spikes of pleasure racing up his spine and thrusting forward into the fantastic friction of the hand around his own dick.

“I won’t, I won’t,” Sehun wheezed. He rested his forehead on Jongin's shoulder, panting against the slick skin. Jongin was getting tighter and tighter around him, causing Sehun’s movements to lose some of their finesse as they became more erratic.

“Shit, I’m coming,” Jongin cried out suddenly, his body tensing and thighs shaking, insides clamping down impossibly tighter on Sehun’s cock before releasing hot and wet over Sehun’s hand and the carpet beneath him. Sehun only held out seconds longer, grinding against Jongin's ass emptied himself into the condom.

Neither of them moved for a bit, too busy trying to restore oxygen to their exhausted bodies. As soon as Sehun regained the use of his limbs, he detached himself from Jongin, pulling the condom off and dropping it on a paper plate he had left on the coffee table earlier in the day, not in the mood to get up and dispose of it properly quite yet.

Meanwhile, Jongin had fallen flat on the floor when his arms and legs had given out entirely. After realizing he was lying in the mess he had left there, he rolled to the side, wincing at the ache in his lower back. Noticing the look of discomfort marring his face, Sehun started laughing.

“What the hell is so funny?” Jongin wondered, bewildered.

Sehun did his best to stifle his laughter before he grinned triumphantly. “Who’s the sore loser now?”


	2. Chapter 2

Three weeks.  It had been three weeks since Jongin had seen Sehun (because Sehun’s parents had come home from their vacation and immediately grounded him for failing the same class for the second time, which meant his phone and laptop were taken away and he wasn’t allowed to socialize with anyone), and he had spent eighty percent of that time convincing himself that he didn’t want his best friend to fuck him again, and the other twenty percent desperately trying to get his fingers to reach as deep into himself as Sehun’s dick had (because holy shit that was one of the best feelings ever and he couldn’t believe he had lived his entire sexual life up to that point without experiencing it).  He wasn’t having any luck with either, but he couldn’t just go crawling back to Sehun because that would mean Sehun won.  Won what, exactly, he wasn’t sure, but he still couldn’t.

And now, now he was at Sehun’s house again for the first time since _it_ had happened, and he was kind of freaking out a little bit.  He had almost declined when Sehun had asked him to come over and study (“Like _actually_ study because if I fail anymore classes I’m not going to graduate.”), but that would have made Sehun question him, and Sehun wasn’t acting any differently around him, so Jongin couldn’t let on about his internal crisis and followed him home.  Where Sehun’s dick was just a few feet away from him.  Like, it was just sitting there, right inside his pants.  Maybe underwear, if he had bothered to wear any that day.  He was known for going without more often than not.  Jongin almost wished he hadn’t.  It would make it that much easier to just pull it out-

“Yo!” Sehun yelled, breaking Jongin out of the weird dick-trance he had been in and causing him to jump about a foot in the air.

“What?” Jongin snapped back, pretending as hard as he could that he was annoyed instead of flustered and embarrassed at being caught off guard.

“Well, I was trying to ask a question about this homework since our teacher is an asshole and assigned it on literally the first day back and I don’t want to start the year off with another F, but you’ve been staring longingly at my crotch and ignoring me for the last ten minutes.”

“What?  No I wasn’t,” Jongin denied too quickly.  He scowled down at his textbook and shuffled awkwardly where he was sitting on the far side of the bed with his back against the wall.

“Except for the part where you totally were,” Sehun countered, a knowing smirk sliding into place on his face.  “You want to get reacquainted with it?” he suggested with what was probably supposed to be an enticing hip wiggle, but didn’t really look sexy at all considering he was also sitting cross-legged on the bed against the headboard.

“What are you even talking about, you freak?  Why the hell would I want that?  I already told you it would never happen again.  Don’t be so fucking weird!”  Sehun couldn’t help laughing at Jongin's passionate outburst.  “What?” Jongin demanded.

“ _The lady doth protest too much, methinks_ ,” Sehun quoted, laughing even more at Jongin's inability to keep his face from flaming.

“You are literally the worst human being on the planet,” Jongin said, gathering his things to retreat home before he could be embarrassed further.

“Aww, no need to be rude,” Sehun teased.  “I mean, you can have it any time you want, you know.”

At that Jongin froze for just a fraction of a second, considering it, but then moved even faster to put his books in his bag.  Unfortunately Sehun was watching him closely and noticed his hiccup.

“See, you know you want it.  All you have to do is admit it and it’s yours.”  Jongin threw his notebook at Sehun’s still-laughing face.

“Fuck you, no I don’t,” he said, crawling across the bed to stand up.  As he passed Sehun, the younger boy gave his ass a quick grope and he let out an undignified yelp, jumping off the bed and out of reach.  He grabbed his bag and glared at Sehun as he headed for the door.  “I’m going home.  Don’t ever talk to me again.”

“Ok, see you at school tomorrow,” Sehun said with a smile, unconcerned at Jongin's overly dramatic attitude.  Jongin flipped him off over his shoulder as he left.

\---

Now that the subject had been brought up again, Jongin was having even more trouble than before keeping his mind from wandering to thoughts of Sehun doing unspeakable things to him.  He spent twice as much time with his hands between his legs and it was only half as good as it used to be.  He was unsatisfied and grumpy and his wrist was starting to permanently ache.

It was only a week after he had made his hasty retreat from Sehun’s bedroom that he was lying in bed, legs spread and three fingers sliding in and out of his slicked and stretched hole at a severely lacking pace that the frustration finally got to him.  Giving up, he huffed out a defeated sigh and pulled his fingers out with a loud squelch.  The way he saw it he had three options at that point.

One, he could go out and find someone to have sex with.  Only he had never slept with any guys other than Sehun, and the thought of hooking up with some random person he had never met was unappealing at best. 

Two, he could buy a toy.  But he would either have to order one online (and he wasn’t really in a position to wait five to seven business days for shipping), or go to some sleazy sex shop downtown.  And if he did buy something there was always the chance of his mom finding it on one of her random cleaning sprees, and he would never be able to look her in the eye again if that happened.

Three, he could swallow his pride and go find Sehun.  Which would mean admitting defeat and allowing Sehun to lord it over him for the foreseeable future.

After taking as much time to think it over as his little head would allow, he made his decision.

\---

“Is Sehun here?” Jongin asked when Sehun’s mother opened the door.

“He’s upstairs in his room.  Will you tell him we’re going out to dinner?” she responded, opening the door wider and letting Jongin in.  He agreed and was up the stairs by the time Sehun’s parents closed the door behind them.

“Ok, you win,” he announced as he burst through the door into Sehun’s room.  Sehun flailed himself into an upright position on his bed before realizing that he wasn’t under attack.

“Jesus fucking Christ, are you _trying_ to significantly reduce my lifespan?” Sehun said, irritated, as he clutched at his racing heart and fell back onto a pillow. 

“Take your pants off.”

“Um, what?”  Sehun raised his head to look at Jongin in confusion, and was met with the sight of him standing in front of the now closed door and unbuttoning his jeans.

“I said you win, take your pants off,” Jongin repeated, shedding his own bottoms as he made his way toward the bed.  Before Sehun had a chance to move, Jongin was kneeling over him and grabbing the waistband of his sweat pants.  He pulled them down just far enough to get at what he wanted, then threw a leg over Sehun’s body and sat on his thighs. 

“Where’s your lube?”  Sehun wordlessly pointed to the small table next to his bed.  Jongin leaned over and yanked the drawer open, rummaging through the contents until he found it and sat back in place.  “Why aren’t you hard yet?”

“Well shit, I didn’t know it was supposed to be instantaneous.  And to be perfectly honest I’m kind of in shock right now,” Sehun answered indignantly.  It wasn’t his fault he was unprepared for that particular chain of events to unfold.

“Fucking get over it,” Jongin said, squeezing the gel onto his palm and reaching for Sehun’s still-limp organ.  Once Sehun finally started to get with the program, it wasn’t long until Jongin was shifting into position over him and sinking down on his cock.

“What the fuck, did you stretch yourself before you came over?” Sehun wondered aloud at the minimal resistance he felt.  Jongin ignored him and willed himself to adjust to the fullness so he could start moving.  “You totally did,” Sehun continued, amused, as he watched Jongin slowly rise up on his knees and glide back down.  “You probably couldn’t stop thinking about having my cock in you again.”  He grabbed Jongin's hips and helped guide him up, then slammed him back down on his lap.  “Just couldn’t help fucking yourself on your fingers and pretending it was me.”

“Oh, fuck, yes,” Jongin moaned, grinding down in a tight circle when his ass met Sehun’s thighs.  It only took a matter of seconds for him to work up to a quick rhythm.

“Yes?  See, I told you you wanted it,” Sehun gloated as he watched Jongin move above him. 

“Would you stop talking?” Jongin requested, leaning forward some and planting his hands on the mattress above Sehun’s shoulders to try for a better angle.

“Wow, you actually love getting fucked, don’t you?  Knew you wouldn’t be able to resist once you had a taste.”

“Oh my god, shut up, _shut up_ ,” Jongin grumbled, covering Sehun’s mouth with one hand as he worked his hips faster.  “Your s-stupid voice is ru- _unh_ -ruining this f-for me.”  Sehun licked his hand in response to the insult.  “Ugh, gross,” Jongin complained and wiped it on Sehun’s shirt.

“You’re really grossed out by my tongue on your hand more than anything else right now?” Sehun asked, giving a small thrust of his hips to indicate that he was literally inside Jongin's asshole at the moment.  It didn’t really have the desired effect as Jongin just chuckled breathlessly.

“Not as m-much… as you should be.”  When Sehun gave him a confused look he added, “W-what do you think… I used… to stretch mys-self earlier?” he panted. 

“Ugh, seriously, dude?” Sehun groaned.  Jongin would have made a smug comment, but riding Sehun as hard as his thighs would allow was kind of destroying his ability to breathe and form words and concentrate on anything other than the fact that he still wasn’t getting exactly what he wanted.

“Dammit… ’s not enough,” he panted, rutting down on Sehun’s lap when his legs were too tired to continue moving up and down.  “Faster, go faster, _please_ ,” he begged, eyes squeezed shut tight as he tried his best to keep going.

“I can’t really do that if you keep sitting on me and holding me down,” Sehun reasoned.  “Roll over.”

“Huh?”  What were words?

Sehun rolled his eyes and grabbed Jongin's shoulder blades, pulling him down so that the fronts of their bodies were flush against each other.  Making sure his arms were wrapped around him securely, he flipped them over so Jongin was on his back, then sat up on his knees.  He gave Jongin a salacious grin as he pushed his knees apart as wide as they would go and thrust in hard.

“Shit!” Jongin screamed, clinging to the pillow under his head as his back arched off the bed.  “Keep doing that!”

“First you have to admit that you love it.”

“Don’t be a dick, just move!” Jongin demanded.  He tried thrusting his own ass back against Sehun, but the position he was in offered little leverage to do so.

“Nope, say it first.”  Sehun slowly pulled his lower body away from Jongin's, watching the frustration cloud his face at the loss.  Just before he pulled completely out, Jongin finally snapped.

“Fine!  Fucking fine; I fucking love it when you fuck me, now fucking give it to me!” he yelled, reaching between his spread legs to grope desperately at Sehun’s hips to try and drag him closer again.

“Wow, language,” Sehun chided, but didn’t hesitate any longer to oblige.  He started at a merciless pace, pounding into the pleading boy beneath him.  Jongin took everything he was given without complaint, clawing at the sheets and begging for more as Sehun pushed his legs apart impossibly wider to get as deep as possible.  When Sehun switched to sharp, shallow thrusts straight into the perfect spot, Jongin knew he was done for, digging his nails into Sehun’s sides and holding him close.

“Oh-oh god like that _just like that_ I’m gonna come don’t stop Sehunnie _please_ don’t stop please _please ahh!_ ” he babbled incoherently, voice barely above a whisper.  His body tightened further and further until he convulsed, the tension bleeding out of him steadily with every wave of pleasure.  He was so lost in his own world that he hardly noticed Sehun stiffening briefly before he collapsed on top of him. 

After catching his breath for a few seconds, Jongin shoved Sehun off of him and into the wall, ignoring the surprised yelp it earned him and wincing at the wet feeling left behind when Sehun’s cock slid out of him.

“Ew, you came inside me,” he said with a grimace, shifting around uncomfortably.

“Don’t bitch at me about it, you were the one in charge of this whole mess,” Sehun said.  “There were condoms in the drawer right there with the lube.”

“Whatever.  I just have just have to go shower for a million years now.”  Jongin stood up to make his way to the bathroom, but didn’t get a single step in before his legs gave out and he collapsed out of sight below the bed.

“Woah, are you alright?” Sehun asked, rolling over and peering over the side of the bed.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Jongin said, sounding dazed.  He grabbed the edge of the mattress and used it to haul himself up off the floor and all but fell back onto the bed next to Sehun, unable to stand for any length of time.  “I think you broke me.  Good job,” he said, impressed, and held up his hand for a congratulatory high five.


	3. chapter 3

Jongin drums his fingers on his desk restlessly before finally picking up his phone and calling Sehun.

_“Hello?”_

“Hey, Sehun.”

_“What’s up?”_

“Are you busy later?”

_“Maybe, why?”_

“Do you want to come over?”

_“What for?”_

“I’m bored.”

_“So?  I just sat down and got comfortable.”_

“I’m bored and horny.”

_“…”_

_“I’ll be there in ten minutes.”_

 

-

 

“Sehun, just the person I wanted to see.”

“Oh?  You just saw me last night.”

“Does that mean I can’t want to see you today?”

“No, guess not.”

“Great, then give me a ride home from school today.”

“You live literally two blocks away, why do you need a ride?”

“Maybe that’s not the only kind of ride I want.”

Sehun walks into a wall.

“Fuck.”

“Well I was trying to be a little more subtle, but yeah, that’s the general idea.”

 

-

 

“Don’t touch my fries!  Go get your own.”

“But it’s easier to take yours.”

“What are you even doing here?  You don’t have lunch this period.”

“I have to ask you a question.”

“And it couldn’t wait until a time when you weren’t skipping class?”

“Nope.”

“…So are you going to ask me?”

“Only if you come with me.”

“Why can’t you just do it here?  I’m trying to eat.”

“Sehun, I can’t ask you to fuck me in the middle of the cafeteria.  It would make people uncomfortable.”

Sehun slams his head into the table in the hopes of knocking himself out while everyone else at the table laughs at his embarrassment.

“You’re insatiable.”

“Your fault.”

 

-

 

Jongin snakes his hand under the blanket, over Sehun’s hip, and between his legs.

“Seriously?  Again?  Was three times not enough?”

“I promise, just one more.”

“That’s what you said last time.”

“Come on.”

“I honestly don’t know if I can…  But keep doing _that_ and I’ll try.”

 

-

 

Sehun opens his front door and scowls.

“No.”

“No what?  I didn’t even say anything!”

“You don’t have to say anything for me to know what you want.  It’s _all_ you want lately.”

“Wow, so presumptuous.”

“Why else would you be trying to corner me all day?”

“I knew you were avoiding me.”

“Yeah, I was, whatever. So, if you’re not here to ask for sex, what do you want?”

“I never said I wasn’t here to ask for sex, I just said it was presumptuous of you to think that.”

“Well then my answer is still no.”

“Why not?”

“Jongin, we’ve had sex sixteen times in the last four days.  Five times yesterday alone.  _Five_.  I’m pretty sure my dick is sprained.  I need time to recover.”

“…”

“…”

“Sooo… you think you’ll be good to go by tomorrow?”

“…Yeah, ok.”


	4. part 4

“Why the hell are we sitting alone in your basement on New Year’s Eve?” Sehun complained from where he was laying in the middle of the floor and staring at the ceiling.  The tv was playing fairly loudly in the background, reminding everyone watching that there were only a few minutes left of the current year.

“Because your stupid ass couldn’t keep your opinions to yourself and got us uninvited from the party we were supposed to go to,” Jongin reminded him, nudging him none too gently in the ribs with his sock clad foot.

“Ow, fucker.”  Sehun slapped Jongin's foot away and rubbed his side.  “But really, if he didn’t want to hear it, he shouldn’t have asked.”

“You still didn’t have to call his girlfriend a stupid cunt.”  Sehun just shrugged uncaringly.

“Hey, get up here,” Jongin said a minute later, slapping the empty couch cushion next to him.

“Why?”

“Because it’s almost midnight and I’m not going to be the only loser who doesn’t kiss someone at midnight,” Jongin explained.

“Well, I mean, technically you wouldn’t be the _only_ one if we’re the only two here and neither of us kisses the other…”

“Shut up and move your ass,” Jongin huffed impatiently.

Sehun heaved a dramatic sigh and crawled over to the couch, pulling himself up onto it with seconds to spare.  Jongin threw a leg over his thighs and sat on his lap, pressing their lips together just as the crowd on the tv finished their countdown.

Sehun rested his hands on Jongin's hips as he relaxed into the kiss, parting his lips when Jongin ran his tongue over them.  Jongin tangled his fingers in Sehun’s hair and pulled it lightly, earning himself a quiet moan.  Sehun’s hands slip around to Jongin's ass, kneading the soft flesh there as he pulled the other closer.  Jongin spread his knees wider and ground down against Sehun’s slowly hardening member.

“Fuck, that feels good,” Sehun moaned, breaking their kiss to breathe.  Jongin hummed in agreement as he trailed lazy kisses across Sehun’s jaw and down his neck, never stopping the fluid movements of his hips.

It didn’t take long for Sehun to try to move things further, reaching for the button on his pants when Jongin showed no signs of wanting to do it for him.  Before he could slip the button through the hole, Jongin grabbed his hands and pulled them away.  Sehun made a confused sound as Jongin threaded their fingers together and held Sehun’s hands against the back of the couch next to his head.

“What the hell, dude?  Come on,” Sehun said distractedly, not putting up nearly enough of a struggle to actually get free.  Jongin ignored him and leaned down to give him a matching hickey on the opposite side of his neck, rolling his hips a little bit faster.

“Jongin, seriously, I’m close,” he panted, trying to stay still and lessen the friction between them.

“I know.”  His reply was muffled against Sehun’s skin, and the vibrations from it caused Sehun to shiver and buck up into him.

“Fuck, don’t make me come in my pants, that’s not fair,” Sehun whined, head thrown back and eyes closed as he tried to focus on not making a mess he would regret.

“No, me getting banned from the party because you were being a dick wasn’t fair.  This is payback,” Jongin said, an evil smirk on his face as he held Sehun’s hands tighter and ground down extra hard.

“You asshole.”

“Bet you’d like to be in my asshole right now, wouldn’t you?” Jongin teased, his warm breath tickling Sehun’s ear as he talked.  “It would be so tight and hot for you.  I’d like it, too.  Your cock is always so good in me.  So big and thick and fucking me so good.  God, Sehun, you always fuck me so good.  Fuck me, please, fuck me!”

“Fuck, _fuck_ , shit, Jongin!” Sehun groaned, finally breaking free from Jongin's hold and pulling Jongin flush against him as he shuddered and twitched through his orgasm, wetness pooling in the front of his pants.

“That was so uncalled for,” Sehun said when he caught his breath, glaring up at Jongin.

“I disagree,” Jongin said, amused.

“I don’t have any clothes to change into, you dick.”

“Hmm, tell you what; if you suck me off I might just let you borrow some clothes for the night,” Jongin said.  Without another word Sehun pushed him onto his back and pulled his pants down, taking him into his mouth straight away.  The need to change into clean pants made him eager to please, and within minutes Jongin was holding him in place by his hair as he spilled down his throat.

“Good job.”  Jongin praised him with a soft pat on the cheek.  “You’ve earned a pair of pants.”

Sehun stood up from the couch and grimaced at the uncomfortable feeling of wearing wet clothes.  He disappeared up the stairs and came back several minutes later with a pair of Jongin's pajama bottoms on before rejoining a nearly sleeping Jongin on the couch and pulling the blanket laying along the back over the both of them.

“Goodnight, Jongin.  Happy new year,” he said as he settled down with Jongin half on top of him.

“’Night, Sehun.  Love you, too,” Jongin mumbled back.

 

 

Wait, what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy new year!


	5. chapter 5

Wait, what?

That sounded… like… but why… he wouldn’t… but he did… no…

“What the fuck?”  Sehun exploded when he could finally form full thoughts again, shoving Jongin's shoulder and accidentally knocking him off the couch.  Jongin's eyes popped open in panic as his balance was lost and he rolled over the edge of the couch.  Sehun tried to catch him, but was too slow, and Jongin landed with a thud on the cement floor.

“Ow!  Jesus, Sehun, what the hell was that for?”  Sehun winced as Jongin yelled at him.

“Shit, sorry, that wasn’t supposed to happen.”  He sat up and looked down at where Jongin was still on the floor, laying on his front and massaging his lower back.  “Are you OK?”

“No, you asshole, I’m in pain,” Jongin snarled, turning his head to glare at Sehun.  “Seriously, what the hell?”

Right.

“Why did you say that?” Sehun asked more calmly.

“Say what?”  Jongin sat up and grimaced.

“You said, ‘Good night, Sehun.  Love you, too.’”

“When?”

“Just a few minutes ago when I said goodnight.  Without an ‘I love you’ attached,” Sehun added pointedly.

“OK, well, I don’t remember any of that happening because I was fucking asleep.  So thanks for assaulting me while I was unconscious.”  Jongin grabbed the edge of the couch and slowly pulled himself to his feet.

“I said I was sorry,” Sehun reiterated somewhat indignantly.  “I figured you were aware of what was going on since you were talking to me.”

“Whatever.”  Jongin let out a deep sigh with an accompanying eye roll.  “I’m going to my room.”  As he turned to head for the stairs he saw Sehun start to stand up.  “You stay here,” he added, stopping Sehun in his tracks.

“But it’s freezing down here,” Sehun protested to Jongin's retreating back.

Jongin ignored him, mumbling an annoyed, “motherfucker thinks he can sleep in my bed after he knocks me on my ass,” as he started up the stairs.  Sehun watched him go and slumped back into the cushions when he finally heard Jongin's bedroom door slam shut.  He grabbed the blanket and tugged it up to his chin, bending his knees and pulling his legs up so his feet didn’t stick out the bottom.

_That was unpleasant.  He didn’t have to be such a dick._

_Well, you did kind of throw him on the floor._

_Still, he didn’t have to leave me down here to freeze to death._

_Don’t you think you’re being a little overdramatic?  It’s not THAT cold._

_Oh, I’m being overdramatic, but he wasn’t when he yelled at me?_

_Once again, you started it by shoving him off the couch._

_You’re my own brain, you’re supposed to be on my side!_

_If you would just admit you’re in the wrong here we would be on the same side._

_Shut up._

_…_

_Better._

With that final thought, Sehun closed his eyes and waited for unconsciousness to take him.

\---

Sehun woke up the next morning with a yelp as something soft made forceful contact with his face.  He sat up and groggily attempted to defend himself from further attacks.

“Sehun, you ass, you broke my ass!”  When Jongin saw Sehun start to smirk he added, “Not in the fun way!” and started beating him with his pillow again.

“Woah, OK, chill!  What are you talking about?” Sehun asked, holding his arms up in front of his face.

“You threw me on the ground like a caveman last night, and now my tailbone is bruised and I can’t.  Fucking.  Sit.  Down!”  he punctuated the last few words with several more whacks of his pillow-turned-weapon.

“OK, OK, stop!” Sehun squawked.  “I’m sorry!  I didn’t mean to.  What do you want me to do, massage it?”  He reached out to Jongin, his fingers barely brushing against his hip before Jongin jumped away with a loud _No!_

“Don’t touch me; you’ve done enough damage already,” Jongin said while holding his pillow up in front of himself like a shield.  “In fact, starting now, and until I’m fully healed, consider all of your ass-touching privileges revoked.”  Sehun froze in shock for half a second before the ridiculousness of that statement registered and he burst into laughter.  Not just a quick chuckle, but a full on belly laugh, like he had just heard the funniest thing ever.  When tears started running down his face, Jongin felt like he should probably be offended.

“What the hell is so funny?” he demanded, lowering his pillow defense system in exasperation.

“There’s no way you’ll last that long with no ass touching,” Sehun answered, wiping the tears from his eyes as he continued to giggle.

“I lived without it for the first eighteen years of my life, I think I can handle a few days.”

“Dude, it’s going to take like a month for that to get better.  You can barely last three days without hunting me down and sitting on my dick,” Sehun said, clearly not concerned about his potential lack of an active sex life.  “You’re the biggest nympho I know; I bet you won’t make it two weeks before you’re begging me to fuck you.”

Ok, so, maybe Sehun was kind of right.  Maybe Jongin had more sex than the average person his age.  And maybe he got a little whiny and a lot grumpy when he was deprived.  Whatever.  He would just have to suck it up for a few weeks.  It’s not like it was a permanent change.  He could totally do it.  Probably.

“You need to leave,” Jongin told him suddenly.  It would definitely be easier to deal with if Sehun wasn’t around.

Sehun stood up from the couch, eyes crinkled and the corners of his mouth turned up in an amused smirk.  “OK, sure,” he said as he passed Jongin.  “I’ll see you in a couple days.”  He took the stairs two at a time, not looking back.

“No you won’t,” Jongin stubbornly called after him.

\---

Sehun did, in fact, end up seeing Jongin a few days later, but only to play video games.  Jongin really played up his minor injury, carrying a special cushion around with him and using it every time he sat down.  On a hard surface was understandable, but when he used it on the couch Sehun couldn’t help but roll his eyes.  When he started teasing Jongin about it, he got himself sent home again.

Jongin didn’t invite him back again for the rest of the week.

By the time winter break ended and school started back up the following Monday, Jongin hadn’t come to Sehun for sex a single time.  Hadn’t even hinted at it.  After an entire week of silence, Sehun could admit he was impressed, used to being propositioned nearly daily.

But once another week had passed and Jongin was still holding strong, Sehun’s amazement started to turn into frustration.  He figured that, on the off chance that Jongin actually did go through with his threat, he would just call one of his other acquaintances that he used to meet up with for some stress relief.  (Since he and Jongin had started hooking up he had cut back on his other meetups, not having much reason to continue them when he always had a willing and enthusiastic partner around.)  Unfortunately for him, they had all become unavailable; Luhan was out of the country, Tao was in a brand new relationship, and Chanyeol was too busy working on his latest musical “masterpiece” to answer his phone.  He wasn’t used to not having any options. 

Sehun couldn’t let Jongin know that, though.  If Jongin knew that he was as affected by his unexpected dry spell as he was, he would no doubt tease him until the end of time.

Sehun never really had to ask for sex.  Jongin was always the one to bring it up, and he did it so often that there was never any need for Sehun to do it.  Sehun was the one to make snarky comments about how needy Jongin was; his pride couldn’t handle it if their roles were suddenly reversed.  He had to figure out how much longer he would have to wait for Jongin to be ready again without Jongin knowing he was getting impatient.

\---

“So, ow are you feeling? Sehun asked a few days later.  Jongin was still carrying around his cushion and making a big production of arranging it on his seat and sitting on it gingerly in every class.  Sehun swore it was just because he liked the attention he got from everyone.  All the girls cooed over him and brought him snacks and offered to carry his things for him between classes.  (Sehun wondered if they would still treat him the same way if they knew how he really got hurt instead of his made up story about a snowboarding accident.)

Jongin sighed dramatically, mindful of the small group of his admirers sitting a few seats away.  “You know, just taking it a day at a time.”  A couple of the girls made sympathetic noises as they watched him shift slightly in his seat and wince.  In response, Sehun leaned over the side of his desk and dry heaved, which earned him several heated glares that he ignored.

“So, since you’re obviously just acting like this for the attention now, stop doing that and come over to my house later,” he said, sitting back up.  “I need help building a skate ramp.”

“Um, it’s the middle of January.  There’s a foot of snow on the ground,” Jongin pointed out.

Sehun seemed to have forgotten that fact if the lost look that came over his face for a fraction of a second was anything to go by.  Luckily he was quick to recover.  “Duh, I need to come up with a design first,” he said like that had been his plan all along.

Jongin paused to consider his request.  “Hmm, maybe,” he finally said.  He leaned forward in his seat a little bit to rub at his lower back and added. “I’ll have to see now I feel after walking around all day.” 

“Fine, whatever, don’t come over.  Again.”  Sehun huffed, crossing his arms and turning to face the front of the room.

Truthfully, Jongin was feeling at least eight-five percent better at that point, but it was kind of really entertaining to dick with Sehun, even if it meant depriving himself in the process.  He also had to prove Sehun wrong by not asking to get fucked through the nearest sturdy solid surface as soon as he could physically take it.  Actually, he kind of wanted to see how long it would take for Sehun to break down and come to him for a change.

Sehun had invited him over every day for the last few days, which never happened.  Jongin had a strong suspicion that it was because he wasn’t getting any from any of his past regular hook ups (if Jongin set Tao up with his cousin’s best friend’s sister because he knew he would be Sehun’s first booty call, no one had to know), but wouldn’t admit that he was hoping Jongin would start something with so many opportunities given to him.  He wasn’t nearly as subtle as he thought it was.

\---

OK, so, Jongin's plan was going pretty well.  In the sense that he was still successful in holding out on Sehun.  But it was also flawed in the sense that he still wasn’t having sex with Sehun.  It was the end of the week, and even though Sehun had invited him over every day, he still hadn’t explicitly said that it was because he wanted Jongin to sit on his dick.  It was time for Jongin to move things along.

It was Friday evening, and Jongin knew that Sehun was about an hour and a half into his family’s bi-annual two-hour trip to his grandmother’s house.  Jongin had gone with them several times over the years and knew how boring it could be.  So, being the great friend he was, he was going to help Sehun pass the time.

To Sehun 7:05 PM  
hey, how’s the trip going?

From Sehun 7:06 PM  
meh. Mom and dad are arguing about whether we have to stay the whole weekend this time

To Sehun 7:06 PM  
don’t they have that argument every time?

From Sehun 7:07 PM  
yep

To Sehun 7:07 PM  
and you always stay the whole weekend

From Sehun 7:07 PM  
yep

To Sehun 7:08 PM  
that’s too bad.  My mom just left for Chicago with her boyfriend for the weekend and I’m going to be here all alone… :(

From Sehun 7:08 PM  
…tragic.  Don’t you have a new puppy to keep you company?

To Sehun 7:09 PM  
he sleeps a lot

From Sehun 7:09 PM  
sorry to hear that

To Sehun 7:09 PM  
it would be so much better if you were here to keep my company…

From Sehun 7:10 PM  
are you seriously doing this right now.

To Sehun 7:10 PM  
doing what?  I’m just telling you I’m going to be home alone all weekend with nothing to do

To Sehun 7:10 PM  
guess I’ll have to find a way to entertain myself

From Sehun 7:10 PM  
yes you will.  We just got here

To Sehun 7:11 PM  
aww, ok.  I’ll let you know when I figure out what I’m gonna do

From Sehun 7:11 PM  
please don’t

He did.

To Sehun 9:53 PM  
Sehun

To Sehun 9:55 PM  
Sehun

To Sehun 9:57 PM  
SEHUN

From Sehun 9:58 PM  
???

To Sehun 9:58 PM  
I found a way to keep myself busy

From Sehun 9:58  
good for you

To Sehun 9:59 PM  
don’t you want to know how?

From Sehun 9:59 PM  
no not really

To Sehun 10:00 PM  
but it’s the best thing.  are you sure?

From Sehun 10:00 PM  
positive

To Sehun 10:01 PM  
s shy uh

From Sehun 10:02 PM  
??

To Sehun 10:02 PM  
sorry, phone slipped

Jongin saw the ‘…’ that told him Sehun was typing pop up a few times before disappearing and not coming back.  He waited, smirk growing, but no message came through.

To Sehun 10:04 PM  
aren’t you curious why?

From Sehun 10:04 PM  
nope

To Sehun 10:04 PM  
liar.  If you didn’t want to know you would be ignoring me already

From Sehun 10:05 PM  
think whatever you want.  I’m going to bed.

To Sehun 10:05 PM  
already?

To Sehun 10:05 PM  
well, I guess I’ve been in bed for a while already, too

To Sehun 10:05 PM  
I’ve been thinking about you the whole time

To Sehun 10:05 PM  
wishing you were here with me

To Sehun 10::05 PM  
being in bed is always more fun when you’re here

To Sehun 10:06 PM  
I’m doing ok on my own but…

To Sehun 10:06 PM  
you always know just where to touch to make it feel the best

To Sehun 10:06 PM  
love it when you squeeze my thighs

To Sehun 10:06 PM  
dig your fingers in so hard you leave bruises

To Sehun 10:06 PM  
just thinking about it has me so hard

To Sehun 10:07 PM  
hmm my hand feels so good...  But yours is better

To Sehun 10:07 PM  
oh my god

To Sehun 10:09 PM  
Sehun…

To Sehun 10:13 PM  
fuck

Jongin laid in his bed, panting heavily as he stared at the white splotches on his belly illuminated by the faint glow of his phone screen.  Even though he hadn’t gotten a response from him, he knew Sehun was still reading every message as soon as he received it, so to put the final touch on his performance he quickly snapped a picture of the mess decorating his stomach and send that as well.

From Sehun 10:15 PM  
I’m at my fucking GRANDMA’S HOUSE FUCK YOU

To Sehun 10:15 PM  
it’s too bad I’m still so injured, or you could

To Sehun 10:15 PM  
night sehunnie :*

The rest of the weekend went similarly, with Jongin teasing Sehun mercilessly (and reminding him each time that his back was still sore and Sehun still wouldn’t be able to touch them even if they _were_ in the same room instead of hundreds of miles apart), and Sehun going back and forth between ignoring him completely and expressing his utter contempt for him.  Sehun was usually great at at least pretending to be perfectly chill in any situation, so Jongin thought it was hilarious that it was so easy to rile him up.  And since he wouldn’t have to deal with any repercussions until at least Monday afternoon, he didn’t bother letting up, even when Sehun threatened him with further bodily harm as soon as he was in arms reach of him again.

Unfortunately for Jongin, Sehun’s parents decided that that particular weekend it was ok if they went home a little early.

\---

Sehun opened the door at three minutes past seven on Sunday evening to find Jongin sprawled out on his stomach in the middle of the floor, facing away from the door, playing with his puppy.  At the sound of the door opening, Jongin grabbed the puppy, rolled onto his back, and sat up, putting plenty of pressure on his lower back in the process.

“Hey, Mom.  You’re back early,” Jongin said, eyes still trained on the wiggling puppy in his lap.  After a few seconds of getting no greeting in return, he finally looked up at the door and froze, puppy escaping from his suddenly limp hands as his eyes widened in shock.

“I fucking knew it!” Sehun yelled into the silence, pointing an accusing finger at the boy sitting on the floor.  After a brief period of immobility on both sides, Jongin decided it was in his best interest to get away fast and bolted for his bedroom.  High on adrenaline, Sehun took off after him immediately, getting there just before Jongin could close the door all the way and sticking his foot in the way to keep it open.  “Let me in!”

“No way!” Jongin answered from the other side of the door, still doing his best to keep it safely between him and Sehun.

“Yes way.  We need to have a polite, civilized chat about how you’re a liar and I’m going to destroy you.”

“Not a chance.”  Jongin grunted with the effort of holding the door in place.  They struggled for a few more minutes until Jongin lost his footing and slipped.  Sehun just happened to choose that exact moment to throw his entire body against the door, flinging it open and sending Jongin flying backwards onto his bed.  Sehun stumbled into the room, took a second to steady himself, and closed the door behind him, clicking the lock into place.

“Sehun, wait a minute, let me explain,” Jongin started, figuring that begging for forgiveness was his best option at that point.  He scooted back on the bed as far as the wall would let him as an undeterred Sehun continued to advance on him, eyes shining predatorily.

“Explain what?  That you’re a liar and you’ve been fucking with me for days?”  Sehun made contact with the bed, slowly climbing onto it and crawling towards a cowering Jongin.

“Ok, so, here’s the thing,” Jongin started again, leaning back into his pillows, is hands coming up to press against Sehun’s chest to stop him from getting any closer.  He was going to say more words, he really was, but feeling Sehun’s firm chest under his hands after so long was suddenly the only thing on his mind.  His eyes flickered away from Sehun’s face for the first time since he entered the room, down to where his fingers flexed against the soft material of Sehun’s shirt, reveling in the warmth of the body heat seeping through it. 

Amused, Sehun let him explore for a bit before clearing his throat to get his attention again.  Jongin's gaze snapped back up to Sehun’s, suddenly aware of the situation he was in again as Sehun’s left eyebrow raised in question.

“R-right.  Um, so I was, uh- _oh_ -“

Sehun chose that moment to shift one of his thighs in between Jongin's legs, letting the weight of it rest on his crotch.  Jongin responded without thinking, eyes fluttering closed and mouth dropping open with a gasp as his hips lifted off the bed into the pressure.

“You were what?” Sehun prompted him, rubbing purposely down on Jongin's rapidly growing arousal.

“I wa- _hah_ -as, um, I was…  _Fuck_ , Sehun.” Jongin seemed to have lost the ability to form coherent thoughts by then, the pleasure of being touched by someone other than himself for the first time in weeks making his brain fuzzy.  His arms had slackened enough for Sehun to lower the rest of his body onto his, trapping his hands in the process.  Jongin curled his fingers into Sehun’s shirt as much as he could and leaned his head up to press his lips to Sehun’s.  Sehun indulged him for a few minutes, temporarily losing himself to the sensation of Jongin's plush lips sliding against his own, before remembering that he was supposed to be doling out some severe punishment here, and biting Jongin's lower lip just hard enough to cause him to pull back with a gasp.

“What?” Jongin muttered dazedly.  His hands had migrated over Sehun’s shoulders and he was absentmindedly combing his fingers through the shorter hair at the back of Sehun’s head.

“You still haven’t explained yourself,” Sehun said, staring down into his glazed over eyes.

“Oh, right.  So, um…” Jongin trailed off again for a second, letting his eyes close as he was distracted by the way Sehun started gently moving against him.  Sehun gave him a quick tap on the shoulder to regain his attention, and Jongin cleared his throat and refocused on him.  “Yeah, so, you said I wouldn’t last two weeks,” he mumbled.

Sehun waited for him to elaborate a little more, but realized very quickly that Jongin was zoning out again.  “OK, but you clearly lasted longer than that,” he said, trying to prompt Jongin into speaking once more while simultaneously rolling his hips down at a slightly increased pace just to make it that much more difficult for him to do so.  Jongin gasped and started panting softly, warm bursts of air puffing against Sehun’s throat.  His hands left Sehun’s hair, skimming down the sides of his neck, over his shoulders, down his chest, around his sides, past his hips, and settling on his ass, getting a good grip and pulling Sehun down even harder.  Not wanting to get distracted again, Sehun stilled almost completely, a look of triumph on his face.  He grabbed Jongin's hands one by one, removing them from his body, and held them in place above Jongin's head on his pillow.  “Come on, words.”

Jongin took a deep breath and swallowed thickly before speaking.  “Yeah, but you said I would beg.  I didn’t beg and you’re still here.”

Oh.  Well.

“…So you’re saying this is all going according to your plan?” Sehun clarified, mind suddenly working in overdrive to figure out how to knock Jongin down a peg or two.  Jongin gave him a smug sort of smile and nodded.  “Well damn.  I guess you win,” Sehun said suddenly, seemingly admitting defeat.  He sat up on his knees and pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it over the side of the bed and tugging on Jongin's to do the same.  Jongin leaned up enough for his shirt to come off, reaching for the button on Sehun’s pants as soon as his hands were free, but Sehun caught them and laid him back down, deliberately putting his hands back above his head.  “Keep those there.”

Jongin made a noise of discontent, but obeyed while Sehun untied the drawstring on his sweatpants.  He pulled them down Jongin's thighs, letting his nails drag along the bare skin underneath on the way down and earning a choked off moan from Jongin in response.  “No underwear?” Sehun asked teasingly.  “Naughty boy.”  Whether the redness on Jongin's face was from embarrassment or the welts raising on his skin, Sehun couldn’t tell.  When Jongin's pants had joined their shirts on the floor, Sehun’s hands were immediately back on his thighs, one of the messages he had received from Jongin a couple of days before coming back to him. 

Starting just above his knees, Sehun massaged small circles on the insides of his thighs.  Jongin moaned quietly, letting his legs fall open some to give Sehun more room to work as his fingers worked their way higher.  When Sehun reached the tops of his thighs and bypassed his leaking cock to instead trace light patterns over his stomach, Jongin whined in frustration, his hands taking a death grip on the pillow under his head in an effort to stop himself from directing Sehun’s hands where he really wanted them.

“Something wrong?” Sehun asked knowingly, watching in amusement as Jongin struggled to remain still.  “Did you want something else?  You’re not being nearly as demanding as usual, so I’m not sure.”

“Yes, you fucker,” Jongin snapped, trying and failing to glare at Sehun.  Sehun stopped as soon as Jongin opened his mouth.

“OK, roll over, then,” Sehun said easily, moving so Jongin could do so.  Still stunned at how Sehun had suddenly changed his mind about the whole affair, and not wanting to question it and risk possibly changing his mind again, Jongin did as he was told, rolling onto his belly and hissing as his aching cock made contact with the sweat-dampened sheets.  “Keep your arms up, though,” Sehun reminded him, leaning over to Jongin's nightstand to presumably grab the bottle of lube he knew was there.  Jongin relaxed, putting his head down on the pillow and closing his eyes as he listened to Sehun rummage through the drawer for a minute, then settle down on the backs of his legs, each of his denim-clad calves framing his thighs.

Jongin wasn’t expecting Sehun to be so agreeable, especially after the way he had stormed in and cornered him, but h wasn’t going to complain.  He could eel Sehun adjusting his position some, then his hands were on his back, massaging all the way from his hips to his fingertips.  Gentle wasn’t usually their _thing_ , but it was actually kind of nice to feel so relaxed-

- _Click_ -

“What the-“  Jongin's head whipped up so fast he could have sworn he heard the air whistle past his ears.  “Are you fucking kidding me?” he yelped when he saw the matching silver rings around his wrists, the chain connecting them wound around the slats of the headboard to keep him in place.  He turned to look over his shoulder in disbelief and saw Sehun laughing at him.

“It’s hilarious that you thought you were gonna get off so easy.  You made me jerk it at my _grandma’s house_ , dude.  That’s fucking low.”  Jongin groaned and dropped his face directly into the pillow while Sehun continued to laugh at him.  “Now it’s my turn to be obnoxious.”

Jongin heard the pop of the bottle cap opening behind him, then felt Sehun’s slick fingers working between his cheeks and prodding at his hole.  “This seems pretty straightforward.  Are you sure I’m not going to get off easy?” Jongin asked, his breath hitching as a finger worked its way inside.  Sehun landed a sharp smack on his left ass cheek for his snark. “ _Shit_.”

“Be quiet,” Sehun said, wiggling his finger around and adding a second as soon as he could.  “This is so not for you.”

Sehun stretched Jongin as efficiently as possible.  By the time he was effortlessly sliding three fingers in and out, Jongin was breathing heavily and trying to subtly rut into the mattress.  Sehun noticed, of course, could feel the muscles tightening around his fingers, and tsked at him like a misbehaving child.

“Now, now, none of that,” he reprimanded him, pulling his fingers out.  Jongin huffed in annoyance as Sehun manhandled him up onto his knees.  “If you move again I’ll leave you here, just like this, for your mom to find,” he warned him.

“I hate you,” Jongin grumbled into his pillow.

“Sure you do.”  Sehun recoated his fingers and slid them back in, Jongin shivering at how cold they were.

“Aren’t we past this part?” Jongin questioned when Sehun did nothing more than continue his slow in and out movements.

“Nope.”

“What do you mean ‘nope’?”

“I mean we’re not past this part.”  Sehun chose that moment to fund Jongin's prostate for the first time that night and thrust his fingers into it hard.  Jongin's whole body jerked at the sensation a torrent of colorful language spilling from his mouth.  “You still have one of the best asses I’ve ever seen, you know,” Sehun said conversationally as he shifted his fingers back to their original course, and Jongin went quiet again apart from his labored breathing.  “I like taking my time with it.”

“As true as that might be, we don’t have a lot of time,” Jongin said.

Oh, right.  They were kind of in dangerous territory if Jongin didn’t know exactly when his mom would be home.

“That’s OK.  We won’t need too much more,” Sehun said.  He let his fingers brush over Jongin's prostate again.

“Fuck, Sehun, come on,” Jongin gasped, thrusting back against his hand.

“I thought I told you not to move again.  I guess you want me to leave.”  Sehun pulled his fingers out one more time and made to get off the bed.

“You wouldn’t,” Jongin choked, feeling Sehun move away from him.

“Oh, wouldn’t it?”  Sehun stood up, the tent in his pants more obvious than Jongin had ever seen it.  He picked up his shirt from the floor and headed for the door.  “See ya.”  He unlocked the door and stepped out.

Jongin sputtered half words and outraged noises for a few seconds before he found his voice and yelled, “Sehun, get back in here and put your dick in my asshole right fucking now!”

Sehun reappeared around the door from, obviously not having gone anywhere.  “Say please.”

Jongin closed his eyes and groaned.  “Sehun, please come back and fuck me.  I’m so hard I’m going to pass out if you leave.”

“Thank god,” Sehun sighed, returning to Jongin's bed in the blink of an eye.  “I thought you were never going to break.”  He tossed his shirt back to the floor, leaving his pants and boxers there as well, and retook his place behind Jongin.

“What the hell do you mean ‘break’?” Jongin asked, setting his knees wider apart as Sehun tore open a condom and slid it on, groaning in relief at the friction.

“I got you to beg,” he said, lining up and sliding into Jongin's thoroughly prepared hole quickly.

“That… that doesn’t count… as begging,” Jongin protested, refusing to accept Sehun’s success.  He moaned, deep and loud, when he felt Sehun’s hips meet his bottom.  “ _Fuck_.”

“Yeah, I’m getting to it, give me a second,” Sehun panted, dropping the argument.  As far as he was concerned they were both winning at that point.

“No, no seconds.  I’m ready, let’s go,” Jongin demanded with a thrust backwards.

“OK, you’re ready, but I’m not,” Sehun said, his hips responding to Jongin's without his consent and hitching forward.  “Jesus, don’t do that, I’m not gonna last.”

“It’s OK, me neither.”  Jongin didn’t let up when he felt Sehun start to move.  “Unh, faster, Sehun, need it,” he pleaded, head down and back arching to take Sehun in deeper.

“Shit, OK, here we go.”  Sehun complied, bracing himself with his hands on Jongin's sides.  He pulled out counter to Jongin's forward movement and slammed back in just as Jongin moved back.  Jongin actually screamed then, his whole body tensing and ass tightening around Sehun’s cock.

“Shit, are you coming already?” Sehun asked, astounded at Jongin's lack of stamina, his thrusts growing erratic at the increased tightness.  OK, so maybe he had no room to talk.

“Yes, yes, fucking yes, don’t stop!” Jongin cried out, continuing to move his hips with Sehun’s to both draw out his own pleasure and bring Sehun to his own.  It didn’t take long.  Barely thirty seconds later Sehun was tensing behind him and then falling forward to lay over his back.

“Ugh, get off me,” Jongin finally managed to say a few minutes later.  “And get these off, too.”  He rattled the chain of the handcuffs.

“You can reach the key,” Sehun mumbled, rolling off to Jongin's side, but moving no further.

“That’s not the point,” Jongin argued.

“Then that is the point?”

“The point is you cuffed me to my bed and threatened to leave me here, so it’s your responsibility to unlock me.”

“Ugh, fine, whatever.”  Sehun reached up to where the key was taped to the back of one of the headboard slats.  “There you go,” he said once Jongin's wrists were free.

Jongin rubbed his red wrists as he rolled onto his back.  He moved to the side a bit so Sehun had more room, they laid in silence for a while, enjoying the comfortable, sated feeling flowing through their bodies.

“ _Jongin, I’m home!  Where are you_?”

“Shit.”


	6. Cottontail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is ridiculous...

“Jongin, why the hell are you wearing bunny ears?” Sehun finally asked, unable to ignore them any longer. He had Jongin laid out on his bed in nothing but his boxers, but was having trouble concentrating on what he was supposed to be doing because of the fluffy, white ears.

“It’s Easter,” Jongin answered like it was obvious.

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean you have to wear bunny ears. Can’t you take them off?” Sehun reached up to grab the headband, but had his hand slapped away.

“No, you’ll ruin my aesthetic.”

“What aesthetic? The every child’s nightmare aesthetic?”

“Shut up, I’m trying to be cute.”

“You’re being a dork.”

“Are you gonna fuck me or not?” Jongin whined, his face scrunching up in annoyance as he wiggled his hips. He hadn’t suffered through the most uncomfortable bike ride of his life to get to Sehun’s house just to lay there and be teased.

“I don’t know if I feel like it anymore. I’m not into furries,” Sehun deadpanned.

“Oh my god, I’m not a fucking furry. Would you just get me naked already? We’ve been here for like 15 minutes already.” Jongin huffed and crossed his arms over his bare chest.

With a long-suffering sigh, Sehun complied and pulled Jongin's underwear down and off his legs. When they were off, Jongin resettled his legs on either side of Sehun, letting them fall open as far as they would go. Sehun looked down between Jongin’s legs, where his attention was apparently supposed to be focused (not on the distracting bunny ears), and froze.

“Jongin.”

“What?”

“ _Jongin_.”

“ _What_?”

“Jongin, what the fuck.”

“What the fuck, _what_?”

“Jongin, there's a fucking bunny tail _in your ass_.”

Jongin looked up at him with the proudest grin a human was capable of producing. “ _Hoppy_ Easter.”

“I fucking hate you.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i wrote this forever ago for a different fandom and just rediscovered it the other day and realised it was pretty terrible, so i rewrote most of it and made it slightly less terrible. thanks for reading!

“Sehun, this is officially the worst idea you’ve ever had, Jongin whispered furiously in Sehun’s ear, standing close behind him as they hid in an alcove from an out-of-shape mall security guard standing just a few feet away.  “I swear to god, if we get caught-“

“We won’t get caught if you shut the hell up!” Sehun snapped back, glaring over his shoulder.  “See, I told you, he’s going back into his office.”  He pointed to where the guard was walking into a small, glass-walled office and sitting behind a desk with several computer monitors on it.  “He’ll be asleep in like five minutes.”

“How do you even know that?” Jongin demanded, giving up trying to see around Sehun to where he was pointing.

“My cousin used to work in one of the stores here.  She used to sneak me in after hours every once in a while.  Remember how awesome the Halloween display in the food court was?”  Jongin nodded, recalling how gruesome it had been compared to years past (their local mall was known for being pretty family-friendly, so it had caused a bit of a commotion).  “Yeah, that was us.”

“How come you didn’t invite me?” Jongin asked, suddenly annoyed that he had been left out, and pinched Sehun’s side. 

“Ow, what the fuck?”  Sehun jumped at the pain in his side, reaching down and behind himself to slap Jongin's thigh in retaliation.

The loud smack echoed in the otherwise silent space, and both boys froze in place as they looked up to see if the security guard had heard them.  Luckily it looked like Sehun was right again because the guard was passed out in his chair.

“Alright, let’s go,” Sehun said, stepping out of their shared hiding spot and walking away casually, as if the fact that getting caught could land him in jail didn’t faze him even a little bit.  Jongin kind of admired him for that.

“So, what exactly are we doing here?” Jongin asked as he followed him.

“We’re going to the North Pole.”

As they rounded a corner the ‘North Pole’ came into view, and Jongin stopped to take in the sight.  For being a severely mediocre mall, they set up a truly impressive Christmas display every year.  This year there was a small village made up of child-sized houses for kids to play in, a toy workshop where Santa’s elves helped the kids build their own toys, and a forest of real pine trees surrounding the tiny town.  And in the center of it all was Santa’s sleigh, where the kids could sit with Santa, tell him their biggest Christmas wish, and get their picture taken to commemorate the moment.  Jongin almost felt bad for whatever was about to happen to it.

While he had been observing the epic display, Sehun had made his way to one of the village houses and was re-stringing the lights to spell out something inappropriate.  Jongin rolled his eyes at his lack of maturity and clambered up into the sleigh, sitting on his knees on the bench and propping his chin on his hands on the backrest to watch instead of participating in the act of vandalism.

He managed to sit there and do nothing but watch Sehun redecorate for a whole ten minutes before he was bored out of his mind.  Deciding to have some fun of his own, he picked a fake holly berry from one of the wreaths decorating the back of the sleigh and threw it at the back of Sehun’s head, laughing when Sehun yelped in shock and dropped the giant candy cane he was holding.

“What the hell?”  Sehun whipped around and glared at him, rubbing the back of his head where the berry had made contact.

“You baby, that didn’t even hurt,” Jongin said, still giggling.  “I’m bored.”

“Well then come help me,” Sehun suggested, turning around to pick the candy cane back up.  “I brought you for a reason, you know.”

Jongin ignored his request as an idea of his own came to mind.  “Or,” he started, drawing the word out to get Sehun’s attention and waiting for the other boy to look at him to continue, “You could come up here with Santa and get a present.”

Sehun stood there expressionless for a long moment before bursting into laughter.

“What?”

“Oh my god, that line was so bad they wouldn’t even use it in porn,” Sehun said as he doubled over, clutching his stomach.

Jongin pouted.  “Fine, don’t come over here so I can put my mouth on you,” he grumbled as he turned to sit properly in his seat.

Sehun’s laughter stopped abruptly.  “Woah, woah, hang on a second,” he said, climbing up to join Jongin in the sleigh.  “I never said I was against the idea.”

“Well, maybe now I am.”  Jongin crossed his arms and looked away as Sehun scooted closer to him on the bench.

“Come on, don’t be like that.  I’m sorry, okay?” Sehun pleaded, sidling up close to Jongin's side and pressing light kisses against the exposed side of his neck right where he knew they would affect him the most. The shiver that went through Jongin's body at the action told him it wouldn’t take long to change Jongin's mind back.

“You’re just saying that because you want your dick sucked,” Jongin said, less accusatorily than he had intended as the lips on his skin weakened his resolve.

Sehun paused in thought for a second.  “Yeah, maybe a little bit,” he agreed.

It only took a few more seconds of Sehun’s distracting touches for Jongin to give in.  In the blink of an eye he had thrown a leg over Sehun’s thighs and planted himself in his lap, draping his arms over Sehun’s shoulders and leaning in to attach their lips in a quick, messy kiss.  Sehun responded enthusiastically, settling his hands on Jongin's waist.  
  
Jongin pulled his hands over Sehun’s shoulders and let them fall down his chest, leaving a wet trail with his lips and tongue all the way down to Sehun’s collar bone where his progress was impeded by Sehun’s shirt collar.  Sehun worked his hands under Jongin’s shirt and traced the smooth skin of his back all the way up to his shoulders.  He pulled his nails lightly down the length of Jongin’s back, digging in deeper when Jongin bit down on the crook of his neck.  
  
“Mm, that’s good,” Sehun moaned as his back arched away from the seat behind him.  Jongin responded by biting down again, then moving to recapture Sehun’s lips with his own.  Sehun pulled Jongin against him so they were touching from chest to hips.  He grabbed Jongin hips and ground their erections together, eliciting a moan from each of them.  Jongin didn’t need any further coaxing and continued grinding down against the boy beneath him, moving in slow, circular motions.  He kept up a steady rhythm for a long while, until Sehun’s occasional upward thrusts became more frequent and erratic.  
  
Sehun broke their kiss and panted, “Fuck, that feels amazing, but if you don’t stop right now I’m gonna come in my pants.”  He contradicted himself by holding Jongin in place as he continued to move against him.  
  
“Well, we wouldn’t want that, now, would we?” Jongin questioned rhetorically, smiling in triumph at Sehun’s disheveled state.  He leaned in and trapped Sehun’s bottom lip between his own, sucking on it teasingly, then slid back off of Sehun’s knees to the floor of the sleigh.  Sehun watched through half lidded eyes as Jongin reached up and unfastened his pants.  He adjusted his hips just enough so that Jongin could move the fabric of his pants and boxers out of the way.  Jongin looked up at Sehun’s face and locked eyes with him as he wrapped a hand around him and gave him a few gentle tugs.  He didn’t break the eye contact as he leaned forward and flicked his tongue over the tip of Sehun’s shaft.  When Sehun’s eyes rolled back Jongin lowered his head and took in as much as he could, hollowing his cheeks and creating as much suction as possible as he moved back up.  Sehun twisted his fingers into Jongin’s hair, pulling it lightly as his head bobbed up and down, faster with each movement.  
  
By some miracle, Jongin was able to get his own pants undone while faltering for only a few seconds.  He pulled his own erection out and stroked it to the same rhythm his mouth and other hand were working on Sehun, not sure he could wait for Sehun to return the favor.  It only took a few flicks of his wrist to finish himself off.  While he tried to prolong his high with a few more soft tugs, he let Sehun thrust into his mouth at his own pace.  
  
“Shit, Jongin, I’m…” Sehun gasped as a sort of warning not long after.  Jongin braced himself as Sehun tensed and his hands tightened nearly painfully in Jongin’s hair as he was thrown over the edge. When he went limp again Jongin released him and leaned over, spitting his mouthful out next to the mess he had already left. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.  
  
“You’re awesome,” Sehun said breathlessly, a dopey smile on his face as he watched Jongin button his own pants back up.

“Tell me something I don’t know,” Jongin teased, smirking up at him.

“ _Hey, what are you doing in there?”_

Sehun’s eyes snapped up and the smile slid off his face as he saw the security guard coming around the corner towards them.


End file.
